Rest In Pieces
by Emcron
Summary: Memories are awakened in Wufei by a single picture from long ago, as he remembers his last moments with Meiran. Songfic R&R plz!!


Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them…sighs

"Rest In Pieces" is by Saliva.

            Authorized. Or denied. Those were his words. While Sally was away, that was his job. That was his power. How his bosses managed to sucker him into this desk job he didn't know. The pay was good though, but did that make it right? A storm was raging outside. He found the constant patter of the rain a comfort.

Look at me, my depth perception must be off again Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did 

_It has not healed with time_

_It just shot down my spine-_

            His pen ran out of ink with a scratch of blue flecks against his most recent paper. Muttering assorted curses, Wufei reached into the closest drawer of his polished wooden desk. Rummaging around in it brought him no success, so he tried the alternate drawer, and still no luck. With a scowl, he got up and moved to the cabinet in the far corner of his office. It opened with a slight creak; he made a mental note to oil its hinges, and he reached for the pack of ballpoints. His hand rested on something soft atop the pens. He rubbed it with his fingers, feeling the firm texture of old leather. He pulled it out, and recognized one of his old picture books he'd brought with him when he moved. Absently, he opened it, and eyed the first picture. He dropped the book with a gasp, but she still stared at him. _Meiran._

You look so beautiful tonight 

_Remind me how you laid us down_

_And gently smiled before you destroyed my life_

Wufei sat in his swiveling chair. His boot rested atop his desk, as he fiddled idly with the picture. Meiran…how long had it been? Theirs was not a relationship bound in love, but in purpose. In his mind's eye, he could still see her. A woman with every bit of stinging defiance he had and more. She had been forced to marry him. She wasn't afraid to let him know that. He wasn't afraid to show her his authority. She fought back in her own way. He could respect that. He glanced again at the picture. She wore a grin. Sort of. It was more of a determined smile, a grim smile. Her eyes pierced into him. In his mind's eye, he felt her.

_Would you find it in your heart,_

_To make this go away, and let me rest in pieces?_

_Would you find it in your heart,_

_To make this go away, and let me rest in pieces?_

In the field of flowers they lay. She was a bloody mess against the white of his scholar's robes. He wanted to cry. He wanted to die. Nataku…no, Meiran did this for him. She made him realize in the end that she was right. Their marriage hadn't been one of great understanding and love, but for the first time, he realized how she felt every day of her life. The warrior within her, and the scholar within him were as one. Now, she laid in his lap dying.

Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. Her face was a mass of bruises and scrapes. Red blossomed all over her garb. She managed a weak smile. "Was I strong, Chang?"

A tear dropped onto her cheek. "You were strong…you were stronger than anyone, Meiran." Another tear trickled down his cheek. Weakly, she reached a tentative bloody finger, and wiped away the tear. A red streak was in its place, and she almost chuckled, but winced against the pain.

"No more tears, my husband. You are…strong…" Her voice started to fade, and she gasped against a sudden spasm. "You are stronger than you know…" She managed.

He almost smiled. Her eyelashes fluttered. Her chest started to slow. Holding in his anguish, Wufei traced the curves of her face, memorizing every living detail of his wife, and his savior. He felt her body fall like a rag doll. Her beautiful face lolled against his knee. The determined lips of his warrior loosened. Wufei shook her, as though expecting her to come back to life. He buried his face in her tunic, remembering her scent forever. Gazing up into the heavens, Chang Wufei did something he hadn't done in years. He cried for the spirit of another. Nataku would ever ride the winds of time.

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again,_

_You got much closer than I thought you did_

_I'm in your reach_

_You held me in your hands_

            Chang Wufei blinked back tears. Tears couldn't bring back the dead. Eyeing the picture again, Wufei closed the book and placed it down on his desk. Gathering his things for the day, he placed the book next to his picture of Sally. His past and his future could ever live in his present. "Nataku, may you rest in peace." He murmured to it softly. With a click, he flipped off his lights. Donning his raincoat, he stepped out into the night.

_But could you find it in your heart,_

_To make this go away and let me rest in pieces?_

_Would you find it in your heart, to make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces?_

_Could you find, could you find it in your heart?_

_Could you find, could you let me rest in pieces?_

_Could you find, could you find it in your heart?_

_Could you find, could you let me rest in pieces?_

Heaven knows even angels fall.


End file.
